Carry on!
by alondra-viri
Summary: No eran tan diferentes después de todo.


La sangre le cubría todo el rostro y su ropa estaba completamente manchada de escarlata, su retorcida sonrisa solo se ensanchaba mas al escuchar los débiles alaridos de su víctima la cual aun seguía viva y consiente. Luego de unos segundos en los que saboreo la agonía del pobre miserable que acababa de asesinar decidió irse de ahí antes que la policía llegara, después de todo ya llevaban rato siguiendo su pista mas nunca lograron dar con él ya que podía presumir que nadie lograría atrapar al grandioso Jeff The Killer, o al menos no de manera física pues, aunque nadie lo crea, ya había sido enjaulado de otra forma completamente distinta y por nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Slenderman; así es, aquel delgado y misterioso ser había logrado impresionar y, porque no decirlo, captar la atención del joven asesino.

Jeff suspiro pesadamente mientras recorría las calles sucias de la ciudad, aun después de haberse entretenido con su pasatiempo favorito no conseguía sacarse al hombre sin rostro de su cabeza, aun recordaba con claridad la noche en la que lo había conocido; aquella vez corría por el bosque tratando de huir de los policías pues estos casi lo habían logrado atrapar, corrió un buen tramo, adentrándose mas en aquel paraje desconocido, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nadie le seguía se detuvo a descansar mas cuando iba a sentarse en una de las raíces de un árbol diviso un solitario papel en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, lo tomo y leyó como quien no quiere la cosa, la hoja claramente decía "déjame solo".

– Bien, dejare a esta hoja en paz – Rio el joven asesino ante su ocurrencia. – no vaya a ser que se enoje conmigo.

Tiro a un lado el pedazo de papel y decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a su casa ya que aunque fuera un asesino psicópata aun seguía siendo humano y como humano era débil ante cualquier otro peligro que se le presentase; miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso mas fue inútil pues mirara por donde mirara todos los arboles le parecían iguales y para terminar de joder el asunto no recordaba por donde quedaba el norte, su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor en la oscuridad total y sin mas remedio decidió seguir caminando hacia adelante, después de todo aquel bosque debía de tener un final. Poco sabia que lo único que hacia era adentrarse mas y mas en la frondosa arboleda siendo vigilado por una misteriosa sombra que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

Jeff no era ningún idiota y sabia perfectamente que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, podía sentirlo sin dificultad, no por nada era un experto asesino y maestro del escape y escondite; acelero un poco sus pasos sin que se notara mucho y presto especial atención a las hojas y pequeñas ramas que comenzaron a crujir a su espalda, con una de sus manos tomo fuertemente el mango de su cuchillo atento a la mas mínima provocación, más después de unos segundos el ambiente paso a una extraña calma. El joven siguió caminando sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento hasta que en frente suyo vio lo que parecía una cabaña vieja y olvidada, medito por unos momentos y, después de cerciorarse que la extraña presencia ya no le seguía, entro a curiosear.

El olor a putrefacción le inundó los pulmones, las paredes estaban completamente manchadas de sangre seca y, en algunas partes, fresca. Pedazos de lo que parecían ser restos humanos estaban desperdigados por todo el pequeño espacio que ocupaba la rústica sala y no supo en que momento una enorme ola de excitación golpeo fuertemente su cuerpo; paseo su mirada deleitando sus sentidos ante la masacre que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, aspiro profundamente y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa la extraña presencia volvió a sentirse y esta vez con mas intensidad. El joven asesino volteo rápidamente solo para ser aprisionado entre docenas de tentáculos negros que lo empotraron contra la pared. Jeff se movió violentamente tratando de liberarse pero el golpe había sido tan rápido y fuerte que de la sorpresa había soltado su cuchillo, estaba indefenso y él odiaba estar indefenso.

La oscuridad no ayudaba en nada y con mucho esfuerzo logro identificar a su oponente, era un hombre o al menos eso parecía, vestía un traje formal de color negro, era demasiado alto y delgado pues sin dificultad le sacaba a él mas de tres cabezas, pero lo mas extraño es que no tenia rostro, en vez de eso había como una especie de mascara blanca que le cubría toda la cabeza ademas de que varios tentáculos negros salían de su espalda moviendose de manera amenazante hacia su dirección. Tan pasmado se había quedado observando a aquel ser que no se percato que éste se había acercado demasiado a él invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal, no lo noto sino hasta que uno de los tentáculos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba causando varios estremecimientos involuntarios en el joven.

Jeff volvió a retorcerse violentamente con la esperanza de, al menos, golpear y desorientar a su agresor más aquello se veía imposible y ya sin fuerzas, ni ánimos, de seguir luchando se dejo hacer observando con morbosa curiosidad lo que el extraño y alto tipo pensaba hacerle. Durante unos segundos solo se dedico a tocarlo, explorando su cuerpo como quien descubre algo nuevo y jamas visto, Jeff comenzó a tomarle gusto a las extrañas caricias que el ser le brindaba pues relajo sus músculos y se coloco en una posición sumisa, aquello era completamente nuevo para el joven asesino pues después de lo ocurrido con su familia jamas volvió a sentir el afecto o calor corporal de nadie más, las cosas continuaron así por unos minutos mas hasta que los negros tentáculos comenzaron a tocarlo por debajo de la ropa.

El asesino reaccionó de nuevo y cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza pateo fuertemente el pecho del hombre delgado haciendo que éste retrocediera unos centímetros pero sin mostrar algún ápice de dolor, muy por el contrario tomo al joven entre sus tentáculos tirándolo al suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado y con brusquedad como si de un saco de papas se tratase; Jeff ahogo un gemido de dolor pues no encontraba para nada agradable la nueva posición en la que estaba, ademas de que se había lastimado mucho cuando su rostro y parte de su pecho fueron estampados violentamente contra el frío y mugriento piso de madera. El ser coloco al joven en cuatro patas afirmando duramente el agarre en sus manos y piernas mientras volvía a pasar sus tentáculos por todo el cuerpo del asesino quien comenzó a sentir como la parte baja de su abdomen comenzaba temblarle causando que varios cosquilleos involuntarios se acentuaran en todo su cuerpo.

– Basta… basta – trato de que su voz sonara lo mas convincente mas sin embargo sonó mas bien como un lastimero gemido – ¡N-no!

Estaba asustado, para que negarlo, después de todo no todos los días uno encuentra en medio del bosque a una cosa rara y terrorífica con tentáculos en el cuerpo que quiere violarte. La situación se antojaba demasiado bizarra, Jeff llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que salir de ahí sin ser desvirgado parecía algo demasiado imposible, así que opto por quedarse quieto atento a los movimientos del delgado "hombre" sobre su cuerpo y rogó a dios, en un fuero intento de que lo escuchase, de que aquello terminara pronto. Las caricias continuaron pero ahora de manera mas amable, casi podría decirse que eran proporcionadas con cariño, aquello solo hizo que el asesino re removiera mas nervioso aun; el extraño ser comenzó a desprender al joven de la estorbosa ropa que le impedía parcialmente el observar aquella extraña y blanquecina piel mientras aprovechaba la posición sumisa del muchacho quien solo temblaba ante cada toque.

Después de cierto tiempo el joven asesino se encontró a si mismo completamente desnudo en una posición de lo mas comprometedora, mas aquello no era lo grave, el problema en si era que al observar mejor su cuerpo desnudo descubrió que tenia entre las piernas una gran y dolorosa erección. Paso saliva lentamente por su garganta mientras un tentáculo negro le acariciaba su parte intima con lastimosa lentitud, sentía las pulsaciones de su miembro el cual clamaba atención con urgencia, gimió desesperado y trato de mover las manos mas estas seguían siendo sujetadas con una fuerza muy grande. Se removió incomodo buscando mayor contacto y sin previo aviso sintió una fuerte presión en su parte posterior, giro levemente la cabeza con horror temiendo lo peor y descubrió asustado que el ser quería meterle uno de sus tentáculos por el recto, lo cual por lo que podía sospechar seria muy doloroso para él.

– No – Susurró apenas con voz suficiente, estaba asustado, pero por sobre todo sentía una extraña y enferma excitación corroerle las venas. El ser no le presto la mas mínima atención y con tortuosa parsimonia introdujo su grueso y largo tentáculo en el trasero del joven asesino quien solo pudo morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitar por todos los medios soltar un gran grito de agonía mal contenida, con sus uñas comenzó a hacer marcas en el piso de madera lastimando sus dedos en el proceso al sentir como el hombre se abría paso e introducía un segundo tentáculo, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron su descenso por el joven rostro mientras que los gritos abandonaban su boca la cual ya no podía seguir conteniendolos y de paso no dejaba de sangrar por las mordidas auto infligidas. - ¡Basta!

El tiempo pareció detenerse en su mente y la realidad se desconecto de su conciencia; todo lo que sentía era un fuerte entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, concretamente en la parte baja de su espalda, y el viscoso sudor -mezclado con otros fluidos- correr por sus piernas. El hombre por otro lado comenzó a meter y sacar sus tentáculos con una velocidad que pensó era imposible de mantener y mas haciendo este tipo de actividades; el pequeño lugar comenzó a llenarse de sonidos obscenos -mas lastimeros que eróticos- mientras la luna iluminaba de a poco la estancia de manera muy tenue dandole un aspecto mórbido, sumándole aquello la situación en la que se encontraba todo se sentía muy irreal, casi rayando en lo enfermo. Se movió, juraba que lo había intentado, pero su cuerpo ya demasiado abusado no le respondió.

Ya no lloraba ¿Para que? aquello no terminaría hasta que el otro no lo decidiera así y por como veía -y sentía- la situación aquello iba para largo, largo rato; afuera el bosque se mantenía en silencio, muerto y oscuro, burlándose quedamente de su agonía ¿como había podido permitir que aquello pasara…? un gemido, suave pero audible, escapo de sus deshechos labios. A ese le siguió otro, y otro, y otro. Era un maldito enfermo masoquista; el hombre lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto hasta estamparlo con la pared, aquella que estaba cerca de la puerta, para acelerar y profundizar las penetraciones. una salida, pensó, si tan solo pudiera… o quisiera. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber despertado en un claro del bosque, ya de día, desnudo y con un dolor que estaba seguro no podría quitárselo una aspirina. No vio rastro alguno del alto ente.


End file.
